1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitor apparatus, and more particularly, a monitor apparatus improved in a pivoting structure of a monitor main body relative to a base member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitor apparatus, in general, comprises a monitor main body, and a base member disposed on a flat surface like a table, to support the monitor main body.
Recently, a monitor main body is produced using an image display panel such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) which make the monitor main body slim comparable to the size of a screen.
By using such a flat-typed image display panel, the monitor apparatus has an advantage of reducing its volume remarkably, and thus can be designed to be easily controlled in various angles of a clockwise and counterclockwise direction and a rotating direction for a user's convenience, and such a flexibility is recently in demand.
Especially, a pivoting function, rotating about the clockwise and counterclockwise direction of the monitor main body for the user's convenience, is increasing in demand in manufacturing the monitor apparatus.
However, if the monitor apparatus is pivoted as described above, a corner of the monitor main body contacts with the base member and the flat surface on which the base member is located causing problems of limiting or disabling the pivoting function of the monitor apparatus because a distance between the monitor main body and the base member or between the monitor main body and the flat surface where the base member is located is not sufficient. Such problems are obvious in a wide monitor apparatus which is increasing in demand recently.
Another problem is that when the monitor main body is pivoted without having its angle and height adjusted to match with a user's eye level, the user may feel uncomfortable watching the monitor.
Therefore, adjusting methods have been provided to control the angle and the height of the monitor main body.
However, two separate methods are provided in a conventional monitor apparatus, one for pivoting the monitor main body and the other for adjusting the angle and the height of the monitor main body, and both methods need to be operated separately. Thus, it is inconvenient and complicated to pivot the monitor main body and to adjust its angle and height simultaneously.